Un geste appartenant seulement à Frédéric Weasley
by EvaDream-forever
Summary: Un peu plus d'un an après la mort de Fred Weasley, une certaine jeune fille se rend sur la tombe du jeune Weasley.     Musique à écouter avec : /watch?v owb17MKbRVU&feature related


Une légère pluie tombait du ciel recouvert de nuages. Des feuilles volaient, tourbillonnaient. Des pierres avec des noms inscrits dessus recouvraient cette endroit. L'endroit était désert, seul, une jeune femme, immobiles, se tenait debout en face d'une pierre. Son regard était vide, sans émotion, rempli de tristesse. Des larmes salées lui roulant le long de ses joues,mais ses pleurs étaient discrets, sans aucun bruit. Une triste douleurs, la rendait muette. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle était là, elle n'avait pas bougé. Ses lèvres commençaient à remuer légèrement, de la buée sortait de sa bouche.

-Tu me manques tellement, je n'arrive pas à être heureuse sans toi. Ton jumeau est la seule personne qui réussit à me consoler quand je suis dans une période de tristesse. Mais même avec lui, je pense à toi, il me fait penser à toi. Tu étais tout pour moi. Quand tu nous as quitté...

La jeune femme ne pu se retenir, ses larmes s'étaient multipliés, elle ne pouvait continuer son discours. Elle repensa à cet horrible moment, quand l'homme qui la rendait heureuse, était étendu au sol, sans vie, affichant un sourire. Il avait quitté ce monde en souriant.

La jeune femme attendait quelques minutes, essayant de se calmer, puis reprit doucement.

-Quand tu nous as quitté, je ne pouvais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas y croire. Te voir, étendu sur le sol, aucune respiration, un sourire, je n'ai pas supporté. Toute ta famille était en pleurs, ton jumeau n'y croyait pas. Jamais nous aurions cru qu'il fallait vous imaginé séparé, jamais...Malheureusement il l'a fallu. Il n'a pas supporté cet instant. Tu nous avais quitter, nous n'avons plus le duo inséparable. Nous ne t'avons plus dans ce monde.

La jeune femme essuya les larmes qui étaient revenus de plus belle.

-Tu n'as même pas assisté à la défaite de Vol..de...Voldemort. On a réussi à détruire les Horcruxes. Mais nous avons appris qu'Harry était un Horcruxe. Il s'est rendu au rendez-vous que Voldemort, lui avait donné pour mourir. Le lendemain, Hagrid portant Harry dans ses bras, « mort », suivit de tous les mangemorts, et de Voldemort, sont venus dans la cour de Poudlard. Quand nous avons vu Harry , mort, pour nous tous était finit. Neville c'est montré tellement courageux, il a fait un discours devant Tu-sais-qui, où il a cité Remus, Tonks et toi. Son discours était merveilleux, l'épée de Gofric Gryffondor est apparu pour lui, et quand il l'a brandi, Harry s'est relevé...Et puis la suite, ton jumeau a dû te le dire. Tu as raté tellement de chose. J'aurais aimé faire ma vie avec toi, me marier avec toi, avoir des enfants avec toi. Tu me manques Fred, tu me manques terriblement. J'aimerais pouvoir me réconforter dans tes bras, sentir ton parfum, ta chaleur contre moi. Mais on t'a arraché à moi.

La jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Des souvenirs affreux, terribles lui revenaient dans sa tête.

Une silhouette grise, transparente comme de la fumée, observait cette scène, il entendait tout, mais ne il ne pouvait se faire entendre ni voir par la jeune femme. La silhouette posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, mais elle ne pouvait le sentir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir, mais ke temps lui a retiré cette possibilité

La jeune femme ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et tomba sur ses genoux.

-Je t'aime Frédéric Weasley, je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je voulais des enfants de toi. Mais cette guerre a emporté cette possibilité, et elle t'a emporté. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours.

La silhouette transparente flottait dans l'air, son visage était triste, il se trouvait en face de la jeune femme. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle puisse le voir, le toucher, le sentir une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois. La silhouette caressa la forme d'une lettre sur la joue de la jeune femme, en voulant à tout prix qu'elle le sente, en soufflant des paroles.

-Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours, Hermione Granger « Weasley. ».

La jeune femme passa sa main sur sa joue humide, pour essuyer les quelques perles salées qui lui coulaient. Hermione avait cru sentir une délicate sensation d'une lettre « F » sur sa joue droite. Un geste familier, un geste appartenant seulement à Frédéric Weasley.


End file.
